He did cheat
by anna-loves-it
Summary: After she had left court she felt heart-broken. He really had cheated on her. How will she handle this information? And how will their marriage continue?
1. Chapter 1

**He did cheat**

A new Fanfiction which starts within the last episode of THE GOOD WIFE. Kurt did cheat on Diane - but what happend after she got to know about? (I'm not good in wrtiting summaries as you see - so to learn more you have to read the story ;-) ).

THE GOOD WIFE and it's characters belong to Robert and Michelle King and CSB. I do not own anything here.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: At court**

As the states attorney had called Kurt again to witness she already had gotten a bad feeling about this. Fighting with Alicia and Luca had been tough. She should have never convinced him to change his assessment. He had done it because he loved her - she knew. He shouldn't get discredited. Because he was a good man. And of course also because he was her husband. She didn't want him to be exposed - at all not in public. She was leading this defense. She was - and now Luca ust stood up.

The judge had just asked if she - Ms. Lockhart - had more questions. She denied. But then Luca stood up telling the judge that there were indeed some more questions. She was asking Kurt if he had changed his mind in his new ballistic report. He explained that he hadn't changed his opinion - it had become more complex. Luca kept asking him futher more questions. Diane was shocked. She looked at her in disbelief and she was looking at her husband. It was easy to see that he felt terribly uncomfortable. Luca would try to make him look as he'd be incompetent.

Again he tried to explain that he hadn't changed his mind - science was giving him other references.

Then Luca asked him about his retirement. He told her that this investigation had been a favor. Diane sighed. Now it seemed as if Luca finally had found a lead. Diane thaught that Luca would ask him more closely about this favor - but instead she was asking questions about Holly Westfall. Diane knew exactly where this was leading to. What Luca tried to make it look like. At the same time she was suprised. He had told her that he finally had sold his firm - but he hadn't told her that Holly was the one buying it. At all not after he had promised here she wouldn't be.

Kurt stayed very calm. Answered with a lot of caution and coolness as usual. But Diane wasn't able to stay cool anymore. Why had he talked to Holly about his results?

And then Luca asked about the affair.

"Isn't it true that you had had an affair with Holy Westfall?"

Diane felt hurt - just by the question. She closed her eyes and tried to stop the pain that was rising inside her.

The objection of the attorny was denied - therefore Luca was allowed to continue. As she explained her questions to the judge she was looking at the attorney - and also at Diane for a short moment. Their eyes met. Luca knew that Diane felt very hurt. She could see it in her face. Everyone could. But she continued. She tried to uncover Kurt's bias because of his affair with Holly Westfall.

Diane closed her eyes again. She wasn't able to look up. At all she wasn't able to look at Kurt. He hadn't denied yet and there could only be one reason for this: He did it. He did cheat. He did cheat on her.

As Luca continued Diane had to fight her tears back. Kurt was looking at her, saw the pain and the ache. He felt terrible, horribly sorry. He wished to be able to stand up, take her into his arms, try to explain it to her - but he couldn't. And what was there to explain? He wondered what she was thinking right now. What she was thinking about him - and about their future.

He was asked again about the affair. Now Diane was looking at him. Then she stood up. She walked out of the court room - with all of her elegance not lost.

He looked after her, lowered his head as he saw her leaving. He felt so sorry and hurt. How could he ever compensate this?


	2. Chapter 2

**BETRAYED**

The moment he told her they needed to talk she was sure something was wrong.

"Oho", was all she was able to say. She was kind of shocked. She never heard such words of him. He told her not to worry. She shouldn't fear the worst. That was easy enough to say for him. But the serious look on his face and this words. Diane assumed the worst...

He was telling her about their marriage: 3 years and about what? 98 days they saw each other in this time? She wanted to explain it - but he stopped her.

"Diane...", he started and told her about his plans: selling his firm, moving together with her.

She was overwhelmed. He had frightened her so much! She punched him softly therefore. She had thaught he wanted to tell her about wanting to divorce...

She felt her feelings overpowering her. She was overwhelmed - by his words - and the fact that they made her feel so happy. She was kissing him, they were laughing together. Finally moving together - completely would be great!

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

But now - less than a month later - she was walking out of that court room and out of that building. She got in her car and drove home. She wasn't able to thing straight. She thaught about him, his plans on moving together. Had this all been about he cheating? Had he just felt guilty? Was this his way to alleviate his guilt? Did he really think that this would fix everything?

He had planed selling his firm to Holly - and obviously he did - although he had told her he would not do. Was this the reason why he wanted to sell her the firm for such a low price? Because she had been good in bed? Because she was about to have sex with him again?

Diane felt terrible. She didn'T know what was stronger: the sadness or the angryness in this moment... How could he cheat on her? How could he betry on her? And what was about Luca and Alicia? How could they betray her like this? She had been the main laywer in this case. She had told them "No!". She had forbidden them to ask Kurt any more questions. They had exposed her. In front of a whole courtroom full of people - and the press. Would they take this story up?

The last days with him had been - mostly wonderful. Expect for the days they were facing each other in court. Everything had been fine - until she became Peter Florrick's laywer. The client hadn't been the problem - his wife and her friend had been...

She had been so happy with Kurt. She loved him that much! They had been married for three years now - and she had enjoyed every moment they spent together. But now... she was standing infront of a shattered remains. He had cheated on her, he had lied on her. Where else did he lie? What else hadn't been true?

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

"Mr. McVeigh? Answer my question. Did you have an affair with Holly Westfall?"

Kurt, who was still starring on the ground since Diane had left the room, nodded hesitatly. Then he answered truely but in a very quiet voice: "Yes."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?", Luca asked.

"Yes", Kurt told her louder and looked at her. He seemed to be angry. Luca on the other side had a triumphant smile on her face.

"Was this the reason you did discuss your results with Holly Westfall and adapted them?"

"No. I didn't adapt my results."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You say - infront of this court - that you didn't?"

"YES!", Kurt nearly screamed at her.

"No more questions", Luca said to the judge and went back to her chair.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As Kurt had been released out of the witness stand, he immediately left in order to find Diane. As he had just left the court house, he heard he name being called.

"Kurt!"

He turned around. He had noticed the voice immediately. It was Holly. He didn't really like seeing her right now. He wanted to see no one else but Diane right now - and at all he didn't want to see Holly right now. But he stayed polite. Although he didn't say a word. He just stopped.

"Kurt, wait a moment. We have to talk?"

"About what?"

"About us!", Holly told him.

He looked at her in disbelief and asked her: "Are you kidding?"

"No, Kurt. Now that the truth is revealed... Everything can... change!", she told him.

Kurt sighed, shook his head, turned around and went on. He seemed to be kind of grumpy.

"Kurt, wait! Now that your wife knows... We don't have to hide anymore. This thing between us..." Holly wasn't able to finish her sentence. Kurt interrupted her.

"There is nothing between us. We had an affair. Nothing more!", he told her.

"Now you are the one kidding", Holly told him and went on: "It's not like we spend a single night together. We met regularly. Would you really have done this if you'd still love your wife?"

Kurt stopped again. He still loved Diane. He didn't stop loving her. And he didn't love her less. But he had done it. He had cheated on her. He had had sex with Holy - for more than just once.


	3. Chapter 3

**DESPERATION**

She had droven home much too fast and as she finally closed the door behind her she wasn't able to hold her tears back anymore. There also was no need to do - 'cos now she was totaly alone.

Totaly alone. Would she always be? As she had married Kurt, she had thaught that she finally found the right one. That she finally found the one she belong to. That she finally found her home. But no? She came home - to an empty apartment - and she was sure: That was how it'd always be.

Tears were falling down her cheeks. She covered her mouth as she started to sob loudly. She started crying out loud. She felt so terribly hurt. She felt desperate. What was she about to do now? How should she even be able to handle this situation?

She went to the kitchen. A drink would help her right now. She took the scotch from the shelf and a glas. She didn't drink one, but three glasses of it before she felt herself near a break down. She rested herself against the counter, taking her right hand to her forehad as she felt the heat rise inside of her. How could he do this to her? How could he betray her? Wasn't he always telling her how much he loved her? How could he tell her such things when he was in fact cheating on her? Was he even thinking about her as he told her? Or was he thinking about this young Holly Westfall as he told her that he loved her? As he was near to her, as he was holding her, as he was kissing her, as he was making love to her?

Love - even the word made Diane laugh right now. Could this be love? Did you betray a person you loved? She didn't think so. How long was this going? Had he been cheating from the very begining of their marriage? Or had she become too old for him? Did he feel like he needed a younger and more beautiful woman?

As she thaught about the duration of this affair another thought came to her mind: Was this affair over yet? Or did it still last? Did he intend to move in with her, play the loving husband, but go and visit his little girlfriend form time to time?

All of this made Diane so terribly sad - but so, so angry at the same time! She took the glas and threw it against the wall on her right side. The glas hit the doorframe and got broken. Diane started screaming. She was feeling desperate and didn't know what to do right now. She turned herself around like she was looking of an idea what to do next that was standing inside of this room. She teared her hair and couldn't stop crying. Was this her life? Had she just been living a lie? Wasn't Kurt better than guys like Peter Florrick?

She decided that keeping her countenance - or what was left of it - would be best right now. She took another sip out of the bottle of scotch, then put it back on the counter. She stoppe crying, straightened up, adjusted her coat and scirt. She walked out of the kitchen. She didn't know how long it would take until he would arrive at **her** place. There was a lot to do.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As Kurt was driving _home_ to her apartment he didn't have a lot of luck with the traffic. Regularly he had to stopp on traffic light and on places without. He hooted a lot. He had to get to her place - as fast as possible! He was very impatiened. He needed to talk with her - as fast as possible!

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As he had finally made it there she had already left. She wasn't there anymore.

"Diane?", he screamed down the hall. "Diane, where are you? Come on! We need to talk!"

He walked through the whole apartment, calling her name again and again. "I am... I am so sorry, babe!"

As he walked into the kitchen he saw a paper on the counter.

 _Kurt,_

 _I am out of town for a while. I don't know when I will be back._

 _But when I will be, I do not want you to be around anymore._

 _Please back your bags and leave._

 _I hope you understand that I can't talk to you - not yet._

 _Take the black suitcase._

 _Diane_

He stared at the paper and couldn't believe it. Was she expelling him? Where was she? They had to talk. He had to... he had to try to apologies. He loved her. He needed to tell her that he loved her. Bu he didn't know where she was or where she could be. As he looked around the room he recognized the scotch standing near to him. He also saw the broken glas on the floor. He decided to clean it up. He could only try to imagine what she felt like right now. As he had seen her in court... she had looked so hurt, so... so very sad. But he knew Diane. He knew that she'd also be angry. And he could understand her. Thinking about what he had done to her... it felt terrible even thinking about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**MISTAKES**

Kurt was still at her apartment. He did not know what to do right now. He sat down on the couch and looked around. Where could she be? He had already tried to call her five times and tried it another two times. But he did not reach her. She just didn't want to talk with him right now. And he could understand her indeed.

As his phone started vibrating immediately he took the incoming call without having a look at his phone.

„Diane?", he asked before anyone could say something.

„No, Kurt, it's me – Holly."

Kurt sighed. „Holly, why are you calling?", he asked her.

„Kurt, I still think we have to talk some time", she told him.

Another deep sigh before he said: „Maybe you are right. But not now. I have to find Diane first, I have to go and try to explain her."

„You want to explain her that you cheated on her?", Holly asked.

Kurt remained silent. Holly continued: „Kurt, she is hurt. She doesn't want to see you now. And she won't be willing to see you for at least a few days if not days."

„Sounds like you are totally understanding her, what?"

„Kurt, what we did… You can't tell be that you still love her as you did the day you married her. As you were with me I always thought your marriage was… damaged."

„We have not been together very often", he said in defense.

„I think it was often enough."

Again: Kurt had to sigh. „Holly, I will call you in a few days. But for now… I have other things to manage", he said. She therefore told him she'd understand (but he wasn't very sure about…). He hand up and thought about the things that had happened. How could he even do this to her?

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

It had happened at a conference. He hadn't seen Holly for a long time. They hugged each other as they saw each other being there.

„Kurt! It's great to see you!", she told him with a wide smile.

„Same to you", he said in return.

They had visited several lectures together and in the evening they were sitting down at the hotel bar together. They had a lot to talk about. Holly had been one of his first students – and now she was one oft he most successful ballistic experts herself. Kurt felt kind of proud. At all after she had told him that she wouldn't have become so successful without him. She told him that she had learned a lot of him and had always admired him. She had told him about recent cases and new technology she was working with. Kurt enjoyed their conversation very much. He had some friends he used to see sometimes and also at the seminar he was talking about ballistics – but it was something else with Holly. She was an expert on the same level ash im – just better in the new methods.

As they sat there, had a drink and where chatting, Kurt saw how other men where looking at Holly. He had a closer look himself and he had to recognize that she was da*n hot. Her long blonde hair next to her beautiful face with her big eyes and her full lips. Her soft skin as she was touching his arm during speaking. Her well defined figure. Her long legs in that black skirt…

Kurt was shocked by his own thoughts. How could he even be thinking like this about Holly? He was a married man – and she was a young girl for him – one of his former students! He tried to stop these thought – but they kept coming back. He tried not to – but he caught himself by staring at her breats in this tight blouse…

A moan excaped his moth as – by incident – Holly touched his tigh. She looked at him in suprise and he stared at the glas in front of him in a kind of shame.

„Hey, everything alright, Kurt?", she asked him and took her hand to his arm.

„Of course", he told her, smiling at her as if nothing was happening.

As the hours passed and they were still chatting, a young waitress come to their table asking them to leave soon. They did so after he had payed for their drinks. They agreed to continue their discussion about old versus new methods in ballistics upstairs in her room.

As Kurt thought about it now, he knew that this had been a hugh mistake. Until then nothing had happened. But after they had entered this room, things had changed.


End file.
